Kakashi's Will
by coriamber2014
Summary: Kakashi dies in a battle against Pain. Jiraiya finds his will and team seven reads it. This is my first fanfiction and reviews are appreciated. Hope you like it. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi crouched on the ground, breathing hard. They were fighting in the middle of a destroyed town. Behind Pain, the ground abruptly ended, with a 1000 feet drop if anyone was ever stupid enough to jump off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura standing next to him, facing Pain.

"Give up, why continue suffering needlessly when your defeat is inevitable?" Pain said.

"SHUT UP!", Kakashi turned to see Naruto pointing a finger at Pain, "Don't be so sure, I'm going to defeat you and become Hokage, just wait and see!"

Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Sensei? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sakura, concentrate on healing Sasuke's arm."

Kakashi thought back to when Sasuke had first showed up to help them against Pain.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Sakura, watch out!"_

 _Kakashi watched in horror as Pain grasped one of his black rods in his hand and stabbed it towards Sakura's heart. Naruto tried to stand up, but his legs were under the stone that had collapsed on him a second ago. Kakashi started running towards Sakura and Pain, but he knew he wasn't going to make it in time._

 _Just as the rod was about to hit Sakura, a black blur appeared before her, stirring up a bunch of dust. When the dust cleared, Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, it was Sasuke, and the rod was in his right arm instead. Pain's eyes narrowed as he studied the newcomer. Suddenly a ball of lightning appeared in Sasuke's hand and he thrust it at Pain. Pain leaped back a couple of feet to avoid Sasuke's Chidori._

 _Sakura said weakly, "Sasuke…"_

" _SASUKE!"_

 _Naruto shoved the rocks of him, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke turned slowly and faced Naruto._

" _I'm sorry...Naruto...Sakura...Kakashi-sensei"_

 _Naruto smirked, "took you long enough to realize it, stupid."_

 _Sakura smiled, "welcome back...Sasuke."_

" _Well, Sasuke, I guess you finally decided to join us," Kakashi smiled, he finally came back, maybe he hasn't failed as a teacher yet._

 _(End Flashback)_

It was four against one and they still couldn't beat him, just how strong was this Pain? Kakashi tried desperately to think of a plan, but he knew none of them would work. Right now, Pain was stronger than all of them. Naruto's Kage-Bushin no Jutsu, Sakura's immense strength, and Sasuke's Chidori has never even touched him. He himself was running out of chakra, and all Pain had to do was do the Almighty Push every time they came close.

Suddenly Naruto stood up, "I've had it with you, I'm taking you down no matter what!"

"Wait, Naruto! Listen, this is what he wants, don't let your anger get the best of you"

However, Naruto wouldn't listen. He started running towards Pain with the Kage-Bushin no Jutsu sign.

"Kage-Bushin no Jutsu!"

100 Naruto clones appeared and started to attack Pain. Meanwhile, Naruto and two other clones started channeling chakra. Sasuke and Sakura started to attack Pain as well. Sasuke held Chidori in his hand while Sakura charged at Pain with her fist held ready. Kakashi had a bad feeling as he struggled to stand up.

As they started to get close, Pain shouted "Almighty Push!"

All 100 clones, Sasuke, and Sakura went flying back. Sasuke and Sakura crashed onto the crumbling buildings while the clones started to puff out of existence. Out of the smoke caused by the clones, Naruto burst out and sprang towards Pain.

"Rasen-Shuriken!"

Kakashi expected Pain to push Naruto back. However, Pain merely looked at Naruto, not moving. Kakashi had a bad feeling as Naruto descended upon Pain.

When Naruto got within an arm's reach of Pain, Pain raised his arm, and in his hand, was a metal rod, aimed for Naruto's heart. Naruto tried to dodge out of the way, but he was moving too fast. Kakashi ran towards Naruto, hoping, praying, that he was going to make it in time.

Kakashi threw himself in front of Naruto and gasped in pain as the rod that was meant for Naruto buried itself into his flesh. Pain's eyes widened, and behind him he heard Naruto gasp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted as they charged forward.

"Kakashi…...sensei?" Naruto said weakly.

Pain said, "This was...unexpected, Kakashi Hatake. All you've done is delayed your student's deaths."

"No...I haven't."

"And why is that?"

"Cause you're going to die!" And Kakashi thrust the Chidori into Pain's chest in a move too fast to even see, "If I'm going to die, you're coming with me."

Kakashi slowly took his hand out of Pain, and turned around to face his three students, the three people he treasure most. Sakura was staring at him, tears filling her green eyes. Sasuke looked at him like he couldn't quite understand what was happening. Then he looked at Naruto, he was clenching his fist so tightly that blood ran down his hands.

"Kakashi-sensei...no...don't you dare die on me."

Then Kakashi felt his strength leaving. He slowly fell backwards off the cliff, and the last thing he saw was a blue sky.

 _I'm sorry Naruto...Sasuke...Sakura. Obito, Rin, Sensei, Father, Mother, I guess I'm finally joining you now._


	2. Chapter 2

Team 7 left Konoha with 3 people. They returned with 3. However, one person was missing.

The Chunin guarding the gate noticed Naruto and his teammates and was about to wave a cheery hello when he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto, do you need help restraining him?"

"No, Sasuke came back to help. Don't hurt him!" Sakura quickly jumped in front of Sasuke.

"How are you so sure?"

"Please, just trust us." Sakura pleaded with the Chunin. Sasuke looked a little shocked of how much Sakura trusted him.

"Very well, however, the ANBU will follow you to the Hokage Tower."

Three ANBU suddenly appeared next to them. Sakura and Sasuke instinctively flinched, but Naruto continued staring blankly on the ground.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

Usually Naruto would have grinned and said that he was so hungry he could eat 20 bowls of ramen. However, today he just walked past like he hadn't even seen him. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura, who also had the same expressions as Naruto, like one who had experienced grief and sadness. Suddenly it hit him, where was their sensei, Kakashi Hatake?

"Wait, where is Kakashi?"

Immediately, he saw Sakura's eyes well up with tears, Naruto was shaking uncontrollably, and even normally cold and stoic Sasuke looked sorrowful. Based on their reactions, the Chunin guessed what happened.

The Chunin felt disbelief at first, next to him, he could also feel the ANBU tense with surprise. He had known the Copy Ninja since he was in the Academy. Kakashi was the best of his generation, and he served and survived in ANBU longer than anyone. Sure, everyone knew that shinobi could die everyday, but somehow he felt as if Kakashi couldn't die. He would just always be there, walking down the street with Icha Icha in his hands, but alert for trouble, ready to defend Konoha and his comrades.

However, no one was invincible.

(line)

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's office. Slowly he raised a fist, and knocked.

"Come in," he heard Tsunade say.

He pushed the door open, and walked until he was in front of the Hokage's desk. Naruto stared at a crack in the floor, not wanting to meet Tsunade's eyes.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke helped us defeat Pain and is willing to rejoin Konoha."

Tsunade frowned, "Report."

"Mission Accomplished, Pain is dead, Sasuke showed up halfway, saved my life" came Sakura's voice from his right. Naruto felt a pang of sadness, Kakashi-sensei would have normally said the report.

"Then why are you three looking so unhappy? And where is Kakashi? Don't tell me he got chakra exhaustion again."

Naruto finally dared to meet Tsunade's eyes. He saw Tsunade frown as she saw the dead look in his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei...died," Naruto managed to croak out.

Tsunade stared blankly at him for a moment. Then she looked down at her desk, clearly shocked. She remained like that for a few minutes after responding.

"What in the world happened?"

Naruto barely heard as Sakura began to tell her. All he saw was what happened that day:

 _(flashback)_

 _Naruto saw the sharp rod coming his way. He tried to get out of the way but he was moving too fast. He hoped his teammates would use this opportunity to attack Pain and prepared to try to hit Pain with his Rasen-Shuriken. He would not go down without a fight._

 _Suddenly, he saw the familiar dark green vest of Kakashi-sensei's in front of him and just managed to stop in time to not hit Kakashi-sensei with the Rasen-Shuriken._

' _Phew, saved by Kakashi-sensei again' Naruto thought sheepishly to himself. He prepared to help Kakashi-sensei when he heard him gasp in pain. Naruto wondered what was wrong, and then he gasped too, but out of shock instead._

 _There was blood on the ground beneath Kakashi-sensei. Naruto felt dread rise up as he looked around Kakashi-sensei and took in the scene._

" _Kakashi...sensei?"_

' _No...no...this can't be happening...it's a genjutsu...yes...it must be' Naruto tried to dispel the genjutsu but it won't work. He saw Kakashi-sensei stab Pain with Chidori, Pain tried to move out of the way but Kakashi-sensei was too fast. Pain fell to the ground, clearly dead. However, Naruto didn't care about that right now, all he cared about was his sensei. Because Kakashi-sensei was facing him now, he could see the long metal rod buried in his chest._

" _Kakashi-sensei...no...don't you dare die on me."_

 _Kakashi-sensei looked at Sakura, Sasuke, then him sadly, and slowly fell backwards. Naruto tried to catch him, but was too late, and he saw his sensei, the one who always supported him, fall to his death._

 _(End Flashback)_

Naruto gritted his teeth. It was all his fault. If he had only listened to Kakashi-sensei and had not attacked Pain so recklessly they could have found a way to take him down. And now, because of him, Kakashi-sensei was gone.

"Naruto?"

Shaken out of his thoughts, Naruto lifted his head up to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade staring at him. He must have spaced out.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura was looking at him anxiously.

"I'm fine."

"Kakashi was one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha. He will be missed very much." Tsunade's eyes clouded and breathed deeply. It was clear to Naruto how much Kakashi's death had shaken her, and how much she was trying to hide her grief.

"I shall announce the news to everyone. We will hold a funeral in two days, you're dismissed. Sasuke, you are to go to T&I, if the results say that you harbor no hostile feelings towards Konoha, you will accept your punishment with honor. Leave now, the ANBU will escort you. Naruto, Sakura, go home and rest," Tsunade said to them.

Naruto nodded with his team and left the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay?" Sakura was looking at him weirdly.

"I'm fine Sakura."

Sakura looked like she was going to ask him more questions, but Sasuke stopped her.

"We should leave him alone for now." Sasuke whispered to her.

Sasuke turned to go with the ANBU to T&I and Sakura left to her house after looking back at Naruto once more worriedly. Naruto slowly walked to the training ground with the three stumps. He had once imagined that after the Akatsuki was defeated, he would convince Sasuke to come back, one way or another. That team 7 would once again be reunited. Him, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei would once again train together, laugh together, and fight together. However, just when they were reunited, Naruto just had to go mess up and now Kakashi-sensei was dead. Kakashi-sensei had always been there, a reassuring figure to rely on. If he closed his eyes right now, he could still remember meeting his team for the first time, and what he wouldn't give to return to those times right now.

"I'm sorry...Kakashi-sensei" Naruto whispered, and he felt tears slide down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

After a Yamanaka went into Sasuke's mind and confirmed that Sasuke was, indeed, sorry for his actions. During Sasuke's trial, most of the elders wanted him to be put to death for betraying Konoha. However, after Tsunade broke her desk in half and shouted that since she was Hokage, she got to decide, Sasuke was sentenced to remain in the village at all times and never take higher than D-Rank missions. Also, for the first six months, he had to wear a Chakra Restraining bracelet and always be watched by a trusted leaf shinobi at all times.

Most of the ninja and civilians treated Sasuke with fear and anger. However, the rookie nine and Gai's team welcomed Sasuke back, though Neji and Kiba were more reluctant. Just as they were about to throw a party, Tsunade summoned them to her office, where she will say something that would shock them all.

(line)

Tsunade sat in her chair, facing team seven, Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, Gai's team, and Jiraiya. It was unusual for all of them to be in the same room at once, and they were all wondering what Jiraiya was doing there too.

"So, Tsunade, what's this about? You don't look so good, do you have bad news or what?" Jiraiya asked her.

Bad news? Of course she had bad news, Kakashi was dead for goodness sake! When she had send them on their mission, to face Pain, and ask for reinforces if needed, she had known that it was dangerous. However, she had chosen the best for the job, and had hoped they would kill Pain. Fate did have a cruel sense of humor, her wish came true, but with a price, Kakashi was dead.

She and Kakashi aren't really close friends. However, she had known his father and watched him grow up. She was the medic who assisted his birth and watched his mother die. She saw how he turned from a happy child to a cold-hearted ninja after his father's death. Before she had left the village, Kakashi was 15, in ANBU, where he took suicidal and assassination missions left and right. After she had returned, she was relieved to see that Kakashi was no longer in ANBU, but a jonin-sensei, and he finally looked happy. After Sakumo had died, she had tried to keep an eye on him, make sure he was happy, and at least, safe.

And she failed.

She took a deep breath, a looked into the eyes of all of the people here.

"Kakashi Hatake, is dead."

Everyone in the room froze with shock.

"No."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"It can't be."

"You must be mistaken."

"Kakashi-sensei died?"

"Who killed him?"

"What happened?"

"Will you all be quiet!" Tsunade shouted. Everyone was quiet at once. They all looked shocked and sad that Kakashi died.

"Are you saying...that my eternal rival is...dead?" Gai said.

"Yes, he died honorably. Without him, we could have never killed Pain."

Gai looked at her, and for once he was not smiling.

"Kakashi's funeral will be in two days. I will announce the news to everyone. Dismissed."

Tsunade sighed and turned to Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked back at her.

"How did Kakashi die?" Jiraiya wasn't showing it that well, but she knew that he cared about Kakashi. Like her, Sakumo was his friend, and he had promised Sakumo that he would look after Kakashi.

"He was killed by Pain, however, at the same time, somehow he killed Pain. You'll have to ask his team, I didn't have the heart to ask them about it." Tsunade said.

"Got it."

Tsunade hated to say this, but she knew it had to be done.

"Also...go and clear out his apartment...I can't trust anyone else."

Jiraiya nodded and went out through the window. Tsunade looked back towards the empty room, remembering when she had assigned team Kakashi the mission, not knowing that it would be the last time she saw Kakashi.

"First Nawaki, then Dan, then Sakumo, Sarutobi-sensei, and now you. How much more death and grief am I going to have to take?"

(line)

Team 7, Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, and Gai's team walked out of the Hokage's office in silence.

"I shall run around the village 1000000000 times for allowing my Eternal Rival to die!" Gai shouted and took off running, but Naruto saw a stream of tears running down his face.

"I shall go follow Gai-sensei!" And Lee ran off too. Back then it seemed silly whenever Gai and Lee issued these challenges, but Naruto knew that Gai was grieving for Kakashi-sensei in his own way.

The rest of the ninjas left, and the rest of team 7 went to the memorial stone, the place that Kakashi-sensei often went.

"Remember when Kakashi-sensei gave us the bell test?" Naruto said to his teammates.

"Yeah, and he taught us the most important lesson of all." Sakura walked up next to him.

"To never abandon your teammates, and he never did abandon any of us." Sasuke said.

Naruto could still remember being tied to the pole, being fed by Sasuke and Sakura.

 _(Flashback)_

" _You pass!"_

" _What?" Naruto said, shocked._

" _Ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum."_

 _(End Flashback)_

"Maybe he should have abandoned me." Naruto murmured.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"That he should have just let Pain kill me, and taken that opportunity to kill Pain. It's all my fault that Kakashi-sensei died, I was too impatient and reckless. I should have died, not him." Naruto felt angry at himself. It's true, if he wasn't so stupid then they could have all returned to Konoha together. He had once said that he would never let a comrade die, why should he become Hokage if he couldn't even keep his word, to protect his friends.

"Naruto-" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something.

Suddenly Jiraiya teleported in front of them. And Naruto noticed that he was holding a small scroll in his hands.

"Ero-Sennin!"

"Hey you three. Naruto, what are you looking so angry about?"

"I...because I was the reason Kakashi-sensei died." Naruto managed to choke out.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment.

"I think you three better tell me what happened. I know this probably isn't the best time to be asking, but I need to know."

Sakura told Jiraiya what happened with Pain. Naruto flinched when Sakura said how Kakashi-sensei died, and he saw how Sasuke looked away for a moment, and how Sakura started to choke up.

"I see." Jiraiya looked at all three of them, and then he hit Naruto on the head, not too gently.

"Oww! What did you do that for?"

"Idiot! Do you think that Kakashi just sacrificed his life for nothing?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto said to Jiraiya.

"Kakashi cared about you. He wanted you to continue living, all three of you. Do you think he would just stand by and let his comrades get killed again?"

Naruto hung his head. He knew that Kakashi-sensei wouldn't want him blaming himself, but he still felt that it was his fault.

"Jiraiya-sama, what do you mean by letting his comrades get killed, again?" Sasuke asked.

"That's none of your business. Anyway, while I was at Kakashi's apartment…"

"You're cleaning out his apartment already? Show some respect for Kakashi-sensei!"

"Listen, brats, many people would love to get their hands on some of his things that I found in there. Besides, Kakashi specifically told me to clean out his apartment as soon as I can. Trust me, you don't want them to fall into the wrong hands. Anyways, I found this."

Jiraiya held up the small scroll. Sakura gasped.

"Is that, his will?"

"Yes, it is."

"But why did you bring it here? We're not his family or one of his friends." Sasuke asked, confused.

"You guys are probably the three people closest to him, yes, even you Sasuke. Kakashi was always close to his team. Kakashi cares about you three very much, any idiot can see that."

Jiraiya sat down. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat too, forming a circle around Kakashi-sensei's will. However, Naruto almost didn't want to read it, for that would mean that Kakashi-sensei really died, and there's no going back now. For some reason, he still wanted to believe that he was still alive, fighting to get back to them, but he knew that it was impossible.

Jiraiya rolled open the will, and began to read.


	4. Chapter 4

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. If you are not Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gai, Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke, you have no right read this. I know that Sasuke isn't in the village anymore, however, when he comes back, because I know he will, show this to him._

"Looks like Kakashi-sensei was right about you, huh? Sasuke." Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the will with an almost guilty expression on his face.

"Yeah, it took me too long to realize though."

 _I don't have any valuable possessions to give the four of you. Of course, someone needs to take care of Pakkun and the rest of the packs, and the Hatake Compound, but I wrote this will to say some important things to you guys that I couldn't say while I lived._

 _Jiraiya. You were there for me with Minato-sensei when my father died, without you and sensei, I probably would have gone mad. You knew my father, and tried to convince me that he was a great man, however, I was stupid and didn't listen. After Minato-sensei and Kushina-san died, I...I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to go and join my team, and I almost did. However, you stopped me from making a choice that I would have regretted. For that, and taking care of me when I needed help, I thank you. I leave the Hatake Compound to you, please take good care of it._

"Hey, hey, Ero-Sennin, what did Kakashi-sensei mean by "joining" his team?" Naruto asked him, Sasuke and Sakura also curious. Jiraiya looked at them darkly.

"His team is dead, everyone one of its members, he is the only one left."

They looked at one another with stricken expressions. The meaning of his words were clear now. Jiraiya couldn't help but remember that time, a time when he had never been more afraid for Kakashi.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Jiraiya leaned against a tree, watching Kakashi. It was raining heavily, like the sky was crying for the Fourth Hokage's death. Kakashi was kneeling in front of the memorial stone, and it looked like he had been there for a long time. He must have been too caught up in grief, for Kakashi did not notice him._

" _Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, why did you guys have to die? Now...now I'm the only one left."_

 _Kakashi looked down at his hands, he was holding one of Minato's hirashin kunai._

" _You left Naruto an orphan, do you know how lonely he would be growing up? Not knowing the care of a family? Why would you do this to him? Why?"_

 _Jiraiya watched Kakashi bow his head, his fist clenched._

" _This is all my fault isn't it? Perhaps it's for the best if I'm not allowed to be near Naruto, because everyone who is close to be dies. First Obito, killed because of me, then Rin, who I killed!" Kakashi paused, and Jiraiya saw Kakashi crying for the first time since he was little kid._

" _I should have been there to assist you, instead I just hid behind a barrier, like a coward!"_

 _A tear traced down his cheek._

" _I don't have anyone left, Jiraiya and Naruto would be safer without me. I don't have a purpose to live for."_

 _Jiraiya felt slightly uneasy as he heard Kakashi utter these words. 'What is that brat about to do?…'_

" _I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. Whenever you tried to warn me I only pushed you away because of my stubbornness. I killed Obito and Rin, you must hate me. I'm so sorry, if I die, I don't deserve to go where you guys went. It's only fitting that you're blade kills me…"_

 _Jiraiya's heart leaped into his throat. 'Was that brat about to that?" He started running towards Kakashi. He saw him raise Minato's kunai above his head, and bringing it down towards him._

' _Please, make it in time, don't let him do anything stupid…"_

 _Jiraiya saw Kakashi tense when he noticed his presence. Instead of stopping, he continued. Jiraiya just managed to nudge the kunai a few centimeters away from Kakashi's abdomen before it stabbed Kakashi. Jiraiya grabbed his wrist and twisted it so that the kunai fell out of his hands. Before Kakashi could do anything else, Jiraiya hit the back of Kakashi's head, making him fall unconscious, but not before Jiraiya could see the look of utter despair in his eyes._

 _Jiraiya quickly rushed Kakashi to the hospital. And he paced outside the emergency door until the medics announced that his condition was stable. He sat in a chair beside Kakashi's hospital bed to watch him when he awoke._

 _When Kakashi woke up, Jiraiya saw disappointment in his eyes. It was then when he knew that, Kakashi, wanted to die. Kakashi tried to sit up, but the restraints around his arms prevented that._

" _You're finally awake, aren't you, brat?"_

" _You should have just let me die." Kakashi said, staring at the ceiling, not meeting Jiraiya's eyes._

" _Listen here, Kakashi, you are not doing that ever again! I already saw your father die that way, but you are not doing that if I can help it!" Jiraiya shouted at Kakashi, willing him to understand that he wasn't as alone as he thought._

" _Release me."_

" _No. Not until you realize how stupid that was." Jiraiya glared at Kakashi, who still refused to look at him._

" _Don't you understand that Obito, Rin, Kushina, Minato would have wanted you to be happy? They sacrificed their life for you, and you were about to throw it away! What would they have said, are you just going to let them die for nothing?!"_

" _No…"_

" _Then why did you just try to kill yourself?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi angrily. Kakashi finally turned to look at Jiraiya, and he saw the level of grief Kakashi was feeling._

" _Because...it was like losing my family...again."_

 _Jiraiya slowly went over and unlocked the restraints. In a rare moment of gentleness, he rested his hand on top of Kakashi's head, and for once, Kakashi allowed it to stay._

 _(End Flashback)_

Jiraiya turned back to the will.

 _Please take care of Naruto and my team, don't let any harm come to them. Make sure that Naruto eats some vegetables, Sasuke gets accepted into the village again when he comes back, and help Sakura become a great medic. I trust that you will protect them to the best of your abilities. Thank you, Jiraiya, for everything. I leave my three most precious people, to you._

Jiraiya set down the scroll. 'That stupid brat, he just had to get himself killed didn't he.'

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were staring at the will with tearful eyes. He looked at the next line, and summoned a toad.

"What's up Jiraiya? What are you three looking so sad about?" The toad asked Jiraiya, happily oblivious.

"Kakashi's dead, I want you to fetch Tsunade and Gai here please."

"Kakashi's dead? No way, that obnoxious little brat that followed after your student is dead?" Jiraiya felt three eyes behind him widen, he could guess what they were thinking.

'Obnoxious little brat? What?'

"Just go." Jiraiya said to the toad. The toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After a while, Tsunade and Gai came. Gai was still crying rivers of tears.

"What does the most YOUTHFUL Jiraiya-sama want with me, Kakashi's ETERNAL RIVAL?!" Gai proclaimed as they came near. Tsunade also looked curious.

"This will mentions you two. You might want to read it."

Gai and Tsunade sat near them as Jiraiya began to read again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tsunade, thank you for teaching Sakura what I could not. You were a far better teacher than I ever could be. It was you who made Sakura into the ninja she is now, and even though I played no part in it, I can't help but feel proud._

'That's not true, Kakashi-sensei.' Sakura silently thought, 'it was you who gave me confidence in my abilities while I was fawning over Sasuke, without your encouragement, I would have never wanted to be a medic.'

 _After you came back to Konoha to become the Hokage, we haven't talked much. The only things we discussed were about the Akatsuki or about a mission. You kept me busy, so I couldn't say what I really wanted to. I want to apologize for calling you a coward when you decided to leave Konoha._

Tsunade thought back to that night, the night when she decided to leave Konoha for good.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Shizune, let's go." Tsunade said to her apprentice. Shizune hurried to catch up to her. Tsunade wanted to leave Konoha as soon as possible, this place brought too many bad memories. They were nearing the gate when she heard footsteps behind her._

" _Tsunade-sama, wait!" Tsunade turned to see Kakashi running towards them, still clad in his ANBU uniform. She cursed inwardly, he was the one person she didn't want to meet right now._

" _What is it brat?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shizune walk away to give them some privacy._

" _You're leaving?" Kakashi asked her, staring accusingly._

" _I am, what of it?" Tsunade glared at him._

" _You're going to leave, like Jiraiya-sama?" Tsunade could hear the unspoken words behind the words. 'You're going to leave me too?'_

" _Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now stop wasting my time! Good-bye, because this is the last time you'll ever see me." Tsunade made her voice ice-cold. It would be better if Kakashi hated her, the parting would be easier for both of them. Tsunade turned and started walking away. She tried to pretend she didn't see Kakashi flinch at her hurtful words._

" _You coward." Kakashi said after her. Tsunade chose to ignore him. Shizune hurried to catch up to her again. As she crossed the gate, she could feel Kakashi staring after her. Tsunade squashed down the feeling of guilt, and didn't turn back._

' _I'm sorry, Kakashi. But I can't stay in Konoha anymore, not after Nawaki and Dan died.'_

 _(End Flashback)_

 _It wasn't my place to tell you that. You must have felt really terrible and guilty for leaving Konoha. I'm sorry. Since you seem to have bad luck wherever you go, I'm giving you an amulet from my mother. Maybe it will prevent more deaths of people close to you. It can be found where you found my will._

Jiraiya took out a sliver leaf-shaped amulet with the Hatake clan symbol on it. Wordlessly he handed it to Tsunade. Tsunade took it carefully with trembling hands. She had tears in her eyes are she examined it and put it around her neck.

 _Please take care of the village. I spend my whole life protecting it and the people in it, I wouldn't want it to be all a waste of time. Thank you, Tsunade-sama._

"Why do you always cause so much trouble, huh? Kakashi?" Tsunade wiped her eyes and stood up.

"I need to go now to arrange...the funeral." Naruto winced. He had forgotten about the funeral. It made it seem like Kakashi-sensei really dead. Naruto once again felt sorrow build up inside him. 'No! I will not break down. Kakashi-sensei wanted me to be strong.' He took a deep breath, and listened to Jiraiya read the next part of the will.

 _Gai. Thank you for always being there whenever things looked bad. No matter how hard I tried to push you away when I was young, you kept coming back. Back then it was annoying, but I'm really glad that I have you as a friend. You were always so optimistic, being around you, made me happy too. You always wanted to be stronger than me, however, from the very beginning, you have far surpassed me. True, I may be stronger than you in terms of skill, but you are a far better person than I ever will be._

"Uh, Gai-sensei, why did you keep trying to be Kakashi-sensei's friend if he didn't want to be your friend?" Sakura asked Gai curiously.

"My Rival may seem cold and aloof on the outside, but on the inside he is the kindest person I have ever known. I knew in my heart that whenever Kakashi pushed me away, he meant the opposite. He didn't want any more friends getting hurt because of him. That is why I kept on being his friend, because he deserves one."

At first Gai didn't know that. He thought Kakashi was being arrogant, like almost all prodigies are. And maybe that was the case, before Obito, Rin, and Minato died. Gai can still remember that conversation he had with Kakashi.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Kakashi! Wait up!" Gai hurried up to catch up with Kakashi. It was 3 months after the Nine-Tails Attack. Gai had been worried about his rival, he knew that the Fourth Hokage and Kakashi had been close._

" _What do you want Gai?" Kakashi turned his head to look at him._

" _All I want is to make sure my Eternal Rival is okay by issuing a challenge. Let us see who is more youthful by climbing up the Hokage Monument with only their-"_

" _I forfeit. Now can you leave me alone?" Kakashi interrupted him. Gai took a closer look at him, Kakashi looked like he hasn't been eating or sleeping well._

" _Hey, Kakashi. Are you okay?" Kakashi looked startled that Gai changed the topic._

" _I'm fine. Why do you care anyway?" Kakashi started to walk away, but stopped once he heard Gai's next words._

" _Because we're friends, that's why." Gai meant for the statement to make Kakashi feel better, but Kakashi looked...scared? No, his eternal rival didn't look scared, he must have read his expression wrong._

" _We aren't friends, Gai. And we never will be!" Kakashi said harshly._

" _Why can't we be friends Eternal Rival? Oh I get it, worry not, we can be both rivals and friends!" Gai gave Kakashi a big thumbs up._

" _It's not because of that Gai. It's just..."_

" _What?"_

" _I...because...because everyone who's my friend has died. I don't want you to die too." Kakashi wouldn't look at him as he spoke. Gai was shocked, he didn't expect Kakashi to say that to him. Kakashi cared about him? He quickly opened his mouth to say something back, but Kakashi was gone._

' _Alright, I'm going to make it my goal to make Kakashi and me friends.'_

 _(End Flashback)_

 _I want to give you my father's tanto, the White Light Chakra Sabre, to you. It was passed down from my father to me, and I'm passing it to you because I believe it will help you. After the Battle of Kannabi Bridge, where it broke, I fixed it just in case I needed to use it again one day. Take good care of it please._

 _Well, Gai, since you lived longer than me, I think the score ends at 100 to 101. You win, Gai. Thank you for being my friend. Good-bye._

Jiraiya took the tanto from his belt and gave it to Gai. Gai took it and stared at it with tears in his eyes.

"I shall not disappoint my Eternal Rival. I shall train with this daily until I become, A MASTER! Thank you Eternal Rival, in thanks, I shall make the name Kakashi Hatake known throughout the lands!" With that Gai ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Jiraiya coughed and looked at the will once more.

"It's about you guys next, you ready?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat up straighter, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes."

They turned back to the scroll.


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Meeting you three was probably the best thing that had ever happened to me. I watched you grow from inexperienced and idiotic brats to mature and powerful ninjas. It fills me with joy to see you happy. You have all far surpassed me, and there is nothing more I can teach you. But, there are still a few words of advice I'd like to give you._

 _Sakura. You are no longer the scared little genin that you once were. Instead, you have become far more stronger and independent than I could have hoped. Tsunade-sama taught you well, you're an excellent medic and fighter, people will be counting on you, including me. Look after the boys for me, after all, you are the most dependable and responsible in the team._

Sakura's shoulders shook as she cried, her eyes filled with tears. She felt Naruto and Sasuke try to comfort her.

 _I wish I could have taught you something like I did with Naruto and Sasuke, you must have felt left out. I'm sorry. There wasn't anything I could have taught you except for the basics, and I only did teach you the basics. I've recently found something however, that would help you. I'll admit I was a little selfish, because it was the only thing I had left of her. My teammate, Rin Nohara, was a great medic at a young age. However, because of me, she died. I found these notes before they cleared out her belongings. I want you to have them. They will greatly improve your skills as a medic._

Jiraiya wordlessly took thick notebook from his pocket and gave it to Sakura. Sakura hugged it to her chest, careful not to let any of her tears drip on it.

"Th-thank y-you, sensei." Sakura said in a choked voice.

 _Now, some advice from your old sensei. Don't get too violent, okay? Remember that strength can help people in addition to hurting them. If you truly love Sasuke, then don't give up on him just yet. One day, he might love you back. Remember, I'm counting on you to keep Naruto and Sasuke out of trouble._

Sakura had never felt grief of this level before. She remembered all those times Kakashi-sensei had been there for her. Whenever she had felt down, her sensei had been there to cheer her up.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sakura sat on the steps of her house. It was raining. She ignored her mother's pleas to come inside. She felt as if her whole world was crashing down around her. Sasuke had left the village, and Naruto and the others had almost died trying to bring him back. Sakura hugged her knees tighter and shivered with cold._

 _Suddenly she felt the rain stop. She turned to see Kakashi-sensei holding an umbrella over her head._

" _Sakura, you're going to catch a cold if you keep sitting out here. Here." Kakashi-sensei handed her a jacket. Gratefully she accepted it and put it on, she felt warmer almost instantly._

" _Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."_

" _Now, Sakura, why don't you tell me what's causing you to sit out here in the rain?" Kakashi-sensei smiled at her. She could tell based on the crinkling of his eye. Sakura felt unexpectedly angry. Did he not know that Sasuke had left the village?_

" _What's causing me to stay in the rain? It's Sasuke of course! He left the village, how can you be smiling?" Sakura shouted at her sensei. Kakashi-sensei just sighed, and Sakura immediately felt guilty. She knew she was just taking her anger out on him._

" _I'm sorry sensei. I didn't mean that. It's just...it's just that Sasuke's gone...to Orochimaru." Sakura began to cry. She felt so...lost. She stopped crying in surprise when Kakashi-sensei rested his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair gently._

" _No. I deserved that. I won't lie to you Sakura. Sasuke probably won't come back out of his own free will anytime soon. The best we can do right now is to train harder and become stronger. And then we'll go find Sasuke and bring him back to the village. Okay?" Kakashi-sensei smiled at her again. She felt her tears stop._

" _Okay."_

" _I'm sorry Sakura. It's my fault that Sasuke left. I couldn't convince him to stay. If only I had finished that mission quicker and ran faster, I could have brought Sasuke back. It was wrong for me to say that everything will be okay to you at the gate, everything wasn't okay." Kakashi-sensei stared at the ground. Sakura was shocked, she never knew that her sensei thought it was his fault. She felt him stiffen in shock as she hugged him._

" _It's not your fault sensei. I'll train so hard that next time I'll come with you and Naruto to bring him back." Sakura heard Kakashi-sensei chuckle._

" _I thought I was comforting you, Sakura." Kakashi-sensei stood and helped Sakura up._

" _Well, you better go in now. I think your mother's going crazy with worry in there." Kakashi-sensei said to her._

" _Good-bye sensei!" Sakura waved and opened the door. 'There's still hope for Sasuke-kun to come back.' Sakura thought to herself._

 _(End Flashback)_

Sakura was so lost in her memories that she was startled when Jiraiya continued.

 _Sasuke. We were all shocked when you left the village. I tried warning you about revenge, but you didn't listen. However, that wasn't the time when I was disappointed in you. The time I was truly disappointed, was when you tried to kill Naruto and Sakura. They were your friends, your comrades. They cared about you, and never gave up on bringing you back._

Sasuke hung his head. He deserved this. He didn't know what he was thinking when he tried to kill Naruto and Sakura, he was glad that he had failed all the times he had tried. Sasuke wasn't expecting the next words on the will, so when he heard them at first he thought that he must have been imagining them.

 _However, I don't blame you for wanting to leave the village, that was my fault entirely. I should have tried harder to make you understand that revenge is not what you seek. I failed to make you see it that day, and I truly regret that._

Sasuke was shocked. Kakashi-sensei had blamed himself all along?

 _You reminded me of when I was young. We were both strong and skillful at a young age, yet were arrogant and aloof to others. Thinking that you didn't need anyone's help or company, because no one understood how you felt._

'Kakashi-sensei was like me when he was young?' Sasuke thought.

 _I was like that...until, on a mission. Because of my arrogance in thinking that I was always right, my best friend died. I promised him one thing, to protect my other teammate, Rin, who was mentioned above. However, I broke that promise...by killing her._

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes widened. 'Kakashi-sensei would never do that to a teammate,' Naruto thought to himself, 'but why did he kill her?'

 _Basically, I killed both of my teammates. And trust me Sasuke, the feelings of regret and guilt, will crush you. Don't make the same mistake and go down the same path I did._

Sasuke briefly remembered when Kakashi had told him that all of his loved ones were already killed. 'Did he kill his loved ones himself?'

 _Well, I hope you learned your lesson Sasuke, because I didn't write this just to scold you. You have grown strong too, Sasuke, more stronger than I could have ever hoped. I must say I'm proud of you too, even if you learned from Orochimaru. I hope I will live long enough to see you come back to the village, because I know one day, either you'll come back on your own, or Naruto will drag you back. And before I forget, I have some advice for you too, Sasuke._

Sasuke could almost imagine his sensei's teasing smile as the next words were read.

 _Don't be so serious, it's okay to have fun too. Get to know your comrades better. Who knows, maybe you'll make some friends, and when you do, I expect them to last. Don't let the glares of the village make you feel upset when you come back, just ignore them and prove your loyalty. To help you with that, I want you to take care of my ninken pack._

Sasuke was shocked. Kakashi-sensei trusted him with his pack?

 _When I was young, they took care of me. They still do. When I felt sad, they comforted me. When I felt lonely, they stayed by my side. When I was hurt, they helped heal my wounds. I know they'll take care of you too, once you earn their loyalty and trust of course. I have the summoning scroll and a vial of my blood next to the will. Oh, and Sasuke? Sakura loves you. It's time to decide whether you love her back._

Sasuke felt guilty. He didn't deserve to be loved by Sakura, and he still wasn't sure whether he loved her back or not. Sasuke took the scroll and vial that Jiraiya handed him.

"Wait, does his ninken know that...that Kakashi-sensei...is dead?" Sakura said.

"I don't know, I guess we should find out." Sasuke rolled open the scroll and poured a drop of blood on it.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Eight dogs poofed into existence. They were looking around, for someone. Pakkun quickly ran up to Jiraiya and almost shouted at him.

"Where's Kakashi? Is he safe? We felt something...wrong. Well? Where is he?" The other dogs growled at them when an answer wasn't immediately given. Naruto made eye contact with Pakkun and said.

"Pakkun, he...Kakashi-sensei...is...dead." Pakkun looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"Stop joking around Naruto. He can't die. Kakashi has survived many situations where any other person would have died. Tell me, is he hurt?" Naruto wanted to tell Pakkun that Kakashi-sensei was alive, but he couldn't tell a lie.

"Pakkun...Kakashi-sensei really is dead." Pakkun shook his head. Naruto could see that a small part of Pakkun knew that Kakashi was dead, except he didn't, he couldn't, believe it.

"No, no, no, he's not dead, I don't believe you!" Finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her fist down on the ground, creating a large crack.

"He's dead Pakkun. Kakashi-sensei's dead and he's not coming back." Sakura said, trying to hold back tears. Pakkun whimpered and lowered his head. Suddenly one of the dogs caught sight of Sasuke and growled at him. Pakkun whipped his head up and glared at him suspiciously.

"Who killed Kakashi. Was it you? Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto sensed that the dogs were about to attack, so he quickly jumped in front of him.

"Pakkun, it was the Akatsuki leader, Pain. But Kakashi-sensei killed him before he died." Pakkun looked taken aback.

"I knew that boss wouldn't go down without a fight. But Kakashi can't be dead...he can't be."

Naruto had seen people grieve before. However, the sight of the eight dogs before him right now was too much to bear. Everyone of them looked lost, like they had just lost an important part of themselves. Pakkun started howling, and the rest of the dogs joined in. The sound expressed their sadness and grief at losing their master, who was a part of their pack, and it was the most mournful sound Naruto had ever heard. One that he never wants to hear again. After a while, Pakkun turned to him.

"We're going back to grieve in peace. Call us for the funeral. If anyone in the village dishonors Kakashi, they will pay." They vanished after that.


	7. Chapter 7

A heavy silence followed after Pakkun and the rest of the pack disappeared. Finally, Jiraiya turned back to the scroll.

 _Naruto. If you are reading this, then I'm sorry that I never got to see you become Hokage. I wish that none of you guys have to read this will, but sometimes you just can't control fate._

Naruto clenched his teeth. He will not break down right now, after all, Kakashi-sensei would have wanted him to be strong.

 _You can't tell how proud I am of you, Naruto. You're no longer that impatient and obnoxious brat that you were. Instead, you've finally matured, even if you're still obsessed with ramen and don't think before you act._

'Don't think before you act,' Naruto thought bitterly, 'that's exactly why you had to go save me, because I didn't think before I acted.'

 _You're no longer alone, are you? The village finally acknowledges you for the excellent ninja you are, not the demon inside of you, and you've earned it. If anyone else was put into their position, they would have hated the village, or given up. But you never gave up, and someday, I'm sure you'll become Hokage. You have many friends and comrades who care about you. Because you, in some way, changed their life, just as you've changed mine._

 _Before I met you, I thought true heros were only in stories. The heros in the stories would always succeed in everything, no matter what hardships they faced. And I've come to realize that you, Naruto, are exactly like them. You made me believe in miracles again._

Naruto was surprised. Kakashi-sensei thought this highly of him? He never thought that he would have this much of an impact on everyone.

 _I have something that I want to apologize for, Naruto. I knew your mother and father._

Naruto's eyes widened. 'What?'

 _The only people to know it were the elders, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, and the Third Hokage. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the previous jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. Your father, was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage._

Naruto was stunned. The Fourth Hokage was his father? He felt anger rise up inside of him. Why had no one ever told him before? The Third Hokage, Tsunade-baa chan, Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei? Also, why did the Fourth Hokage seal the Nine-Tails into his own son?

Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked at him sternly.

"Calm down Naruto."

"Calm down? I just found out that my own father sealed the Kyuubi into his own son! How can I be calm? And why did you never tell me?" Naruto pushed Jiraiya's hand off him.

"There's a reason, Kakashi will mention it. Would you like to find out?" Naruto glared at Jiraiya, but nodded.

 _Now before you get all mad, Naruto, there's a reason why Jiraiya and I didn't tell you. The Third Hokage ordered none of us to mention it to you, he thought it would keep you safe. Jiraiya and I knew only because the Fourth Hokage told us. We were entrusted with the information because Jiraiya was his sensei, and I, was his student. However, I felt that you are now mature enough to know, and that Tsunade-sama never said that we couldn't._

'The Yondaime trained Kakashi-sensei?' Sasuke frowned. 'Why did he never mention it?'

 _I know you must feel hurt, that you're own father sealed the Nine-Tails into his son. But that's exactly something Minato-sensei would do. Minato-sensei wouldn't force any other parent to give up their child to be a jinchuriki, because he had no right to. But that's not the only reason why he sealed it into you, Naruto. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san believed in you, that you would have the strength._

'They...believed in me?' Naruto thought, stunned. Strangely, he couldn't feel anymore anger towards his parents. After all, they did what they had to. Besides, he wouldn't wish the pain of being a jinchuriki on anyone.

 _Trust me, Naruto, your parents didn't think that the village would treat you as a demon. They thought you would be treated as a hero, the jailer of the demon. But, they were wrong, and you grew up all alone. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you were young. I was 17 at the time, in ANBU. The Third Hokage ordered me to stay away from you. He feared that if I was seen by your side often, people would suspect that you were the Yondaime's son. I wasn't known for being kind and fond of children, so taking care of you would raise suspicion. If you being the Fourth Hokage's son became common knowledge, people would target you, and you would be in danger._

Naruto could still remember the pain he felt when he was young, that no one cared about him, that no one would care if he died. Until he met Iruka-sensei, he thought that everyone else hated him, except for the Third Hokage. And now he knew...that someone else had cared.

 _When I saw you all alone, I wanted nothing more than to comfort you. I always felt like I failed Minato-sensei and Kushina-san. Still, I tried to help in what little ways I could. Between missions and being in the hospital, I visited you, pretending to be an ANBU on guard. Whenever someone dared to attack you, I made sure they didn't do it again. Also, I made sure to give you a birthday present every year._

"Naruto?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Naruto's face, but he didn't react. He suddenly remembered something, when he was four years old.

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was October 10th. Most of the village were attending the festival, but Naruto knew better than to go there. The last time he went there, he almost died._

 _Naruto was currently in an alleyway, searching through the trash can to see if there was any food that he could eat. He was starving. When Naruto saw a moldy apple, he was so happy that he failed to hear the footsteps behind him. When Naruto finally realized that there were people behind him, it was too late, and he was cornered by 10 people. They were all drunk, but Naruto noticed that they all had a headband on, which meant that they were ninja._

" _Look, we found the demon brat!" One of them glared at Naruto, swing a bottle of sake around._

" _What should we do with the monster?" Another one of the ninjas said. Naruto felt angry, he was not a monster or a demon._

" _I'm not a monster, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted at them. They all looked at him, and they looked angry._

" _You're a monster! A monster who killed my friend 4 years ago." They all looked drunk, and Naruto learned that when people were drunk, they were more likely to injure him. Naruto searched the alleyway to find a way out, but there was none._

" _Let's kill him! If we do we'll be doing the village a favor. Come on, let's do this!" Naruto watched in fear as they all took out a kunai, their sharpened tips gleamed. He desperately tried running past them, hoping they were too drunk to stop him. However, one of the ninjas easily grabbed him and threw him crashing into a wall. Naruto tried to stand up, but the ninja held him still with one hand, and raised the kunai with the other. 'Maybe this time...this time I'm going to die."_

 _The kunai descended, and Naruto braced for the pain. Suddenly, a gloved hand grabbed the ninja's wrist, and effortlessly threw the ninja off Naruto. Naruto looked up at his savior, and gulped when he realized that he was wearing a porcelain mask. 'An ANBU.' Naruto silently thought to himself. He knew that ANBU were elite shinobi, who protected the village and the Hokage. But he always felt scared when he was near them._

" _Who are you? Why are you protecting the demon brat?" It was obvious that they were too drunk to recognize that the person standing in front of them was an ANBU._

" _The 'demon brat' has a name...Naruto." Naruto would have been shocked that he was referred to by name, but the waves of killing intent the ANBU was giving off paralyzed him with fear. 9 out of the 10 ninja in front of him looked ready to turn tail and run, but one of them looked too drunk to notice._

" _I don't care what the monster is called, just step aside and let me kill it. I'll even let you help." The ANBU moved so quickly it looked to Naruto as if he had teleported. The ANBU punched the ninja in the stomach so hard that he coughed up blood, and before the ninja could move, the ANBU held a kunai to his throat._

" _If you weren't a Konoha ninja, I would you kill you right here. However, since I'm so kind, I'll let you guys go just this once. If I count to three and I see that any of you are still here...I'll kill every single one of you. One...two…" The shinobi ran out of the alleyway, screaming like the devil was after them. The ANBU turned to him, and Naruto shrank back in fear._

" _Please don't hurt me." Naruto pleaded with the ANBU. The ANBU kept walking until he was standing right in front of him. Naruto half expected him to just take out a kunai and kill him, but instead the ANBU just knelt down._

" _I won't hurt you, don't worry, Naruto. I'll only hurt the people who hurt you. Well, I have to go now, good-bye." The ANBU slowly reached out and ruffled his hair. Then, he stood up and disappeared. Naruto was shocked. Why had an ANBU showed up to protect him? Sure, the Third Hokage did assign ANBU to watch over him, but they never stepped in unless he was seriously injured. And they never talked to him. Naruto frowned and decided to get out of the alleyway, but when he stood up a package fell out of his lap. He was pretty sure that hadn't been there before. Naruto carefully opened it, and nearly shouted in joy. There was a teddy bear inside, a warm jacket, and a lot of food. He eagerly crammed some bread into his mouth, and put on the jacket. Before he walked away, he looked at where the ANBU had disappeared._

" _Thank you, ANBU-san." Naruto whispered to the spot._

 _(End Flashback)_

That ANBU, had been Kakashi-sensei? Naruto had tried asking the Sandaime about it, but he never got any answers back. He had assumed the ANBU had forgotten about him, because he stopped getting presents when he became genin. That's when...that's when he started getting presents from Kakashi-sensei.

 _However, I couldn't always be there. I couldn't keep you always keep you safe. There were times when you got seriously hurt. I'm sorry._

 _On a happier note, I have something to give you, even though it isn't mine. You should know that the Fourth Hokage, your father, had a special kunai that he could teleport to. I want you to have it, it was the only one that I had. Also, I have a picture of your parents that you might like to have._

Jiraiya gave Naruto a kunai and a photo. The kunai was bigger and heavier than a usual kunai, and it had three-prongs instead of one. Naruto studied the seal formula on the handle before looking at the photo. Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat. He saw a man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes with his arms around a woman with long, red hair with a face like his. Naruto felt tears leak out of his eyes, he had finally gotten to see his parents. Sakura and Sasuke leaned over to look at the photo.

"Wow, you look just like them, Naruto." Sakura said softly, and Sasuke nodded his agreement. Naruto silently felt pride for looking like his parents. Naruto wanted to stare at his parents for a little longer, but he turned back to the will.

 _Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. You all mean so much to me, and I watched you grow from brats into young adults. However, I feel like it's only fair, that since I know so much about your pasts, that you should know about mine._

 _Throughout my past, death followed me wherever I went. My mother died when I was young, and I was brought up by my father. When I was 6 years old, my father chose to abandon a mission to save his comrades. The war continued because of him, and the village blamed him for that. He killed himself out of shame. My genin team consisted of Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and our sensei was Minato Namikaze. Because of my father's death, I was cold and arrogant. I blamed Obito for being stupid and a crybaby, and constantly preached about following the rules. On a mission, Obito died saving me, and gave me his sharingan. I promised him to protect Rin. However, when Rin got the Three-Tails sealed inside her, she wanted me to kill her, so she jumped in my way while I was fighting, and I killed her. I joined ANBU, and by the time when Minato-sensei died, I was a skilled assassin. I killed more people than I could count. After the Uchiha Massacre, the Sandaime retired me out of ANBU, and then...I met you._

 _So there, now you know my past. I won't blame you if you think I'm a horrible person, because I deserve it. I'm so sorry that I was such a bad sensei, that must be why you left to get taught by stronger and better teachers. Imagine that, the three brats that I once passed were taught by the Three Sannin. Take care of yourselves, and don't feel too sad that I'm gone. The thing I want more than anything, is for you three to be happy. Keep on pursuing your dreams, and keep training hard. Soon you'll be the most powerful ninjas in the world. However, use that power to protect your comrades, not to do selfish deeds._

 _Good-bye forever, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. I love you all._


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the funeral.

Naruto stood in front the mirror. He saw a boy with blonde hair who was wearing black robes. He also saw a ninja who was too weak to save his comrades. Naruto turned away with a sigh. He opened the door and walked out. The sky was cloudy today, and it looked like it was about to rain.

Naruto spotted Sasuke and Sakura and walked over to them. None of them said a word to each other as they walked together to the funeral. The funeral was located near the memorial stone, and Naruto could see that it was about to start. There was way more people than Naruto expected. He could see the Rookie Nine and their senseis, Gai's team, some jounins, and there were even some ANBU.

It started to rain as Tsunade stepped in front of the memorial stone. All eyes turned to her as they waited for her to speak.

"Today, we honor a shinobi of the Leaf, who served the village with all his heart, and died serving it. He was one of the strongest ninjas in the village, and was respected by many." Tsunade paused here, and lifted her head to look at everyone in the eye.

"However, not only was he a great ninja, but he was an even greater person. He vowed to never abandon his comrades, and he never once did. He died as he lived, sacrificing his life for his teammates, and bringing the Akatsuki leader down with him."

Tsunade looked at Naruto when she said the last part, and Naruto couldn't meet her eyes.

"Today we honor Kakashi Hatake."

It was raining harder now. People started to walk up to Kakashi's portrait, and they each placed a white flower in front of it. Occasionally, they would say a word of thanks and farewell.

Asuma and Kurenai walked up and placed the flower down.

"You're a great friend, Kakashi. You've saved our lives more than we could count. Thank you."

Gai was next. Tears were streaming down his face. His knuckles were still bleeding and split open from the training he did since Kakashi died.

"My ETERNAL RIVAL! I shall NEVER forget you! You were a GREAT rival, but more importantly, you were a just and loyal FRIEND! I, Maito Gai, THANK YOU with all my heart!"

Team Eight, Team Ten, and Gai's team went up, each one carrying a flower.

"You were a great ninja. We all respected and looked up to you. May you rest in peace, Kakashi-sensei."

A team of ANBU walked up to the portrait. Naruto wondered how they knew Kakashi. He soon got his answer, however, when one of the ANBU spoke.

"You were a great captain and senpai. You risked your life to save us when anyone else would have left us behind. You didn't deserve to die."

Naruto saw a jounin go up next.

"Thank you for saving my life, Kakashi-san. If it wasn't for you, I would have died, and I wouldn't have seen my family again."

Yamato went after the jounin.

"Kakashi-senpai, you taught me a lot of things. Without you, I would not be the shinobi today. Thank you."

It was Sakura's turn now. Sakura walked up to the portrait. She could almost feel Kakashi's presence behind, his hand ruffling her hair. But when she turned around, there was no one. Sakura blinked water out of her eyes and laid a flower in front of her teacher's picture.

"Thank you...Kakashi-sensei...so much. You were the best teacher I could ever ask for. I just wish...so much...that you were still here for us...that tomorrow we'll wait for you again, and then you'll appear with a really bad excuse...I wish what happened was a dream...I didn't want you to die." Sakura choked back sobs. She took one last look at Kakashi's smiling face, and walked back to her teammates. Naruto allowed Sakura to cry into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

Sasuke was up next. As he places his flower next to Sakura's, he remembers the time when Kakashi told him that all his precious people were dead.

"Now I know what you mean, Kakashi-sensei. I just wish that I had listened to you, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry. When I decided to come back to Konoha, I didn't know whether you, Naruto, and Sakura would still welcome me, but I wanted to see Team 7 reunited. I guess now that can never happen. I was too late. Thank you for teaching me, Kakashi-sensei. You've trusted me with Chidori, I swear, that I will use it to protect my comrades from now on." Sasuke felt water trickle down his cheek, but it was too warm to be rain. So he must be...crying? Sasuke hadn't cried since...since Itachi died. He bowed to his teacher's portrait, an act of respect he had never shown to Kakashi before, and left.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn. Naruto walked towards Kakashi's portrait. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jiraiya, who was leaning against one of the wooden poles. Naruto briefly wondered why he wasn't wearing black before he stood in front of his teacher's portrait. Naruto put his flower down with his teammates' and stared at Kakashi's picture. The rain suddenly got bigger, so that all Naruto could see was a hazy outline of the picture. It might have just been the rain, but Naruto could see in front of his eyes when team 7 had first met. The scene then shifted to the first mission they had gone on, then during the mission where they went to the Land of Waves...all of the happy moments when team 7 had still been whole. Now, Naruto knew that team 7 could never be whole again.

"Kakashi-sensei, I...I think you were the best sensei ever. You taught us to never abandon your comrades, and that's a lesson that I'll never forget. But...why did you just have to die? Can't you see that so many people care about you? That Sasuke, Sakura, and I care a lot about you? The Three Sannin may have been our masters, but you were always our sensei. And you always will be." Naruto felt like crying all over again. Kakashi had always been there for them, even when they didn't notice it. He turned around and went back to his teammates as Tsunade stepped back up.

"As you all know, any ninja who was killed in action has there name carved onto the memorial stone. Now, a new name will be added to the stone. May we all remember Kakashi Hatake." Tsunade motioned for the carver to come up. As the carver touched the tip of the carving tool to the stone, Naruto could hear a person's footsteps coming towards them, but he dismissed it as someone who was late to the funeral. 'Wait, that sounds familiar…' Suddenly, everyone turned around in shock as a familiar voice rang out:

"Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got stabbed and fell off a cliff. Luckily the Sand Village found me and saved my life, but I still had to walk all the way back." Kakashi was standing behind them. He had some bandages that were soaked with blood around his stomach, but otherwise he looked the same as always. Naruto started running towards him, and he could feel Sakura and even Sasuke doing the same. They all launched themselves at Kakashi, and Kakashi found himself being strangled by his three very happy and crying students. Kakashi smiled.

"I'm back. Did you miss me?"

 **The End**

 **Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. All the reviews were really encouraging and enjoyable to read. I might rewrite this in the future, I won't change the story's plot or remove large parts of the story but I will add some parts.**


End file.
